Heart and Crown
by Hoizone
Summary: Suite à la défaite définitive de Xehanort, Riku, Sora, Kaïri et Roxas vivent paisiblement... Jusqu'au jour où, trois ans plus tard, les Sans-Coeurs et les Simili resurgissent... Mais qui sont donc ces deux nouveaux Porteurs de Keyblade, élève d'un Maître défunt...? Et qui est cette jeune fille encapuchonnée, semblant veiller sur Sora...?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey :) _

_Donc, comme je l'avais annoncé, je compte réécrire entiérement cette fic parce qu'actuellement, je suis bloquée niveau inspiration._

_Du coup, j'ai besoin de tout reprendre depuis le début et changer certains éléments de l'histoire._

_En espérant que cette version vous plaise encore davantage que la première..._

_Hoizone_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable fin. Une atmosphère sensée être paisible, brisée.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns chocolat et aux yeux bleus océans tendait la main vers l'horizon silencieux. En face de lui, une jeune fille, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au petit garçon, le regardait silencieuse. Il lança un regard implorant à sa jumelle en l'appelant grande soeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait qu'elle reste. La petite fille regarda son jumeau avec un mélange de bienveillance et de peine dans les yeux.

Puis, elle prononça ces derniers mots, ces mots fatidiques :

"Oublies moi, brother... Oublies... moi..."

Et elle disparu, aspirée par les ténèbres.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur.

Il s'asseilla sur le bord de son lit en grattant l'arrière de son crâne, pensif.

Pourquoi faisait-il ce rêve ? Et que signifiait-il donc pour lui ?

C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se demander...

Mais sa question restait son réponse...

Dehors, au clair de lune, une silhouette encapuchonnée regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sora.

Aussi silencieuse et discrète que la nuit (me demandez pas par contre comment c'est possible... J'en ai aucune idée XD), elle finit par s'envoler, avalée par un brouillard mystérieux.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yxanbr fut le premier à se réveiller... Bien entendu, il réveilla sa jumelle en baîllant (c'était pas très utile de le préciser, je sais...). La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son frère avant de se lever à son tour.

Une nouvelle journée les attendait !

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la ville, surmontée par un château, et marchèrent silencieusement entre les maisons de pierre en toit de chaûme. Ils saluèrent bruyament quelques citadins qu'ils connaissaient pour avoir eu droit à leur secours, lorsque leur vaisseau s'était écrasé lamentablement dans ce monde, celui de Raiponce.

En même temps, vu leur abileté à conduire... Ce n'était finalement pas si surprenant que ça...

Bref, ils avaient failli mourir mais s'étaient faits secourir de justesse (je tiens à préciser que les paysans n'ont pas vu les vaisseau, ils ont juste vu deux gens à moitié morts, sous deux parachutes.. en gros, ils ont réussi à s'éjecter de l'engin par on ne sait trop quel miracle...).

Ah, et du coup ils étaient pour l'instant complétement bloqués dans ce monde...

Ce qui faisait qu'ils s'amusaient maintenant à aider les paysans à accomplir leur besogne, ce genre de choses, histoire d'éviter de perturber qui devait se dérouler dans ce monde.

Même si ça les dérangeait furieusement de partir à l'aventure, de se battre contre des Sans-coeurs etc... Car oui, ils étaient des Porteurs de la Keyblade.

Mais peut-être faudrait-il les présenter peut-être un jour... ?

Yxanbr et Xellaewegn (ou plutôt Xella parce que j'ai toujours encore la flemme de tout le temps marquer son prénom en entier...) étaient tout deux des jumeaux.

Le premier avait un visage plutôt fin, des cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches roses et des yeux bleus glacés. Une de ses mèches retombait devant son œil gauche tandis que son œil droit avait droit à l'assistance d'un monocle. Un masque noir recouvrait la moitié de son visage, jusqu'à son nez. Il portait un pantalon et une sorte de cape noire par-dessus laquelle était superposée une cuirasse d'argent qui lui protégeait le ventre, le dos et les flancs. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs ornementé par trois piques reliés entres eux sur chaque épaule. Il portait des bottes de cuir noir. Derrière son dos trônait un étrange réceptale dans laquelle une substance rose ressemblant fortement à des fumées ou un feu rose. Le réceptale ressemblait d'ailleurs à une sorte de cage, avec ses barres reliant chacun de ses deux bouts, sans oublier les chaînes qui s'enroulait autour du verre enfermant le feu. Sa surface cylindrique se terminait par une ornementation de petits piques. Sa Keyblade quand à elle était presque intégralement noire et se finissait par une tête de chat géant avec un nœud papillon. Les yeux du chat était d'un bleu très pâle tandis que sa bouche et ses oreilles étaient d'un rose bien moins prononcé que celui des mèches colorés du jeune homme.

Quand à sa jumelle, ses cheveux étaient corbeaux, avec quelques reflets bleus foncés comme la nuit. Elle les avait d'ailleurs noués de telle sorte à ce qu'ils retombent dans son dos, dans sa chute de rein. Elle n'avait qu'un seul œil semblable à celui de son jumeau tandis que le second, celui de gauche, était doré. Ses traits faciaux étaient identiques à ceux de son frère bien qu'elle ne portait pas de masque. Elle portait une chemise blanche dont les manches se stoppaient au niveau de ses coudes, laissant à découvert sa peau pâle. Une jupe noire carrelée de rose venait compléter sa tenue avec son colant noir et ses bottes sombres. Sa Keyblade, quand à elle, était argentée. Elle se terminait sur une clé de sol alors que la partie qui servait à déverouiller était surmontée par deux croches doubles.

Et ils étaient actuellement bloqués ce qui les ennuyait profondèment. Et ceci d'autant plus qu'ils avaient pour mission, dernier vœux de leur défunt Maître, de rejoindre un Maître dénommé Sid.

Mais bon, qui sait peut-être que la chance finira par leur sourire en leur offrant l'aide précieuse d'un de leur confrère inconnu... ? ;)

_Hoizone: Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue dans ma réécriture de me fic !_

_Axel et Roxas: bienvenue donc dans encore plus de tortures puisqu'elle a eu malheureusement encore plus d'idées !_

_Hoiz: En lus je suis sûre sue se sera encore plus badass que ce que j'avais prévu !_

_Riku: Ca va tes chevilles... ?_

_Hoiz : Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Axel: ben, pas que tu te vantes un peu là, mais quand même un peu..._

_Hoiz : Mais non, je suis juste trop enthousiaste, c'est tout !_

_Riku et Sora : Mais oui, mais oui..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Voici une nouvelle fic sur KH :) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à square enyx. Sauf Eona et quelques autres personnages. Pour ceux qui sont homopobes, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été prévenu... Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre... Bon, il y a aussi des couples hetero, plus que dans le lycée de l'angoisse... Risque de scène X._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Mais bon, qui sait peut-être que la chance finira par leur sourire en leur offrant l'aide précieuse d'un de leur confrère inconnu... ?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yxanbr et Xella était en train de tranquillement discuter (enfin, plutôt faire les fous mais c'est pas grave...) avec d'autres villageois (qui les observaient en riant...).

Cependant, parce que bien entendu, vous vous en doutez, il faut que quelque chose se passe, ils furent rapidement distrait par l'arrivée massive de guardes, lesquels devaient être en théorie à la recherche de Flynn, un voleur de couronne.

En somme quelque chose devait être en train de se passer et ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de très réjouissif...

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent rapidement un regard.

Y aller ou ne pas y aller... ? Telle est la question...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora fronça les sourcils, dans son vaisseau gummi. (je sais plus si ça s'appelle comme ça ou pas et j'ai la flemme de chercher alors...)

Après pourtant avoir vaincu une troisième et dernière fois (enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils avaient eu l'espoir de croire jusqu'à maintenant...) les ténèbres, ils avaient pensé enfin pouvoir avoir droit à de trèèès longues vacances...

Manque de bol, alors qu'il venait ENFIN de se mettre en couple avec sa chère et tendre Kairi, ces derniers refesaient surface dans de nouveaux mondes inexplorés jusqu'alors.

Autant vous dire que partir à l'aventure le motivait toujours beaucoup, seulement, pour une fois il se sentait légèrement frustré de ne pas avoir profiter un peu plus du temps qu'il avait.

Pour passer du temps plus précisèment avec sa famille, sa petite amie (qui lui manquait déjà, au passage...) et ses amis (même s'il combattait avec eux tous les jours...)

Malheureusement, Riku ne l'accompagnait pas aujourd'hui, ce dernier ayant été envoyé ailleurs en même temps que Sora.

Donald et Dingo, quand à eux, ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner en ce moment à cause des nombreuses obligations aux châteaux qui s'étaient multipliés et qui les contraignaient donc, avec leur roi, de rester sur place.

Franchement, cette récrudécence (ça s'écrit comme ça...?) des ténèbres tombait vraiment mal... (enfin remarque quelque soit le contexte c'est pas très joyeux de les voir revenir...)

Quand enfin il trouva où se poser, Sora commença à amorçer sa descente et gara son véhicule dans une prairie, dans le Monde de la Fleur Magique (oui, j'ai galéré à trouver ce nom pour le monde de Raiponce...).

Derrière lui, une épaisse forêt s'élevait.

Devant lui, un grand château entouré par un village montant entouré d'eau (je sais pas pour vous mais moi ça me fait pensé au Mont Saint-Michel... Même si j'y suis jamais allé en vrai...).

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de s'engager sur le chemin menant au village, là où il pourrait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes (sous-entendus, de nouveaux amis...) et récolter de précieuses informations...

Sora aurait très bien pu s'arrêter pour interroger les paysans, mais, ayant vu deux soldats discuter à propos d'un roi et d'une reine quelque peu dépressifs sur les bords suite au vol de leur précieuse couronne, il décida de se rendre auprès d'eux (car l'altruisme de Sora est connu de nous tous lecteurs, évidemment...).

C'est ainsi qu'il migra joyeusement vers le château malgré les regards perplexes que lui lançaient les passants à cause de ses vêtements quelque peu... atypiques.

Il arriva tranquillement dans le palais (pourtant gardé... cherchez l'erreur...), regardant de droite à gauche, s'émerveillant de la richesse de ce lieu (pourtant tout de même moins impressionant que le palais de Mickey...), cherchant aussi où étaient les deux souverains (comme s'ils se laissaient approcher comme ça par n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment de la journée et n'importe où aussi...).

Il finit enfin par trouver la salle du trône (toujours sans se faire arrêter par quiconque, c'est un miracle...) où il trouva enfin la royauté.

Le roi et la reine semblaient plongés dans un long dialogue inquiet, les traits tirés par la fatigue et une certaine mélancolie.

Sora voulu s'approcher d'eux, un grand sourire éblouissant plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Cependant... Son entreprise se vu rapidement arrêter par l'apparition dix créatures des ténèbres.

Et elles ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là...

Un étrange mélange entre Simili et Sans-Coeurs se trouvait devant ses yeux bleus océans.

Le roi et la reine pâlirent avant de reculer derrière le trône derrière lequel ils se planquèrent pour leur sécurité.

Sora se mit en position de combat alors que des gardes le dépassaient pour attaquer les monstres.

Ils se furent évidemment rapidemment battre.

Sora s'élança aussitôt, la Keyblade an main.

Il fit un saut vers eux tout en tournant sur lui-même mais fût esquiver.

Il galéra à les éliminer, ces dernières semblant avoir acquéris une faculté qui leur permettait d'apparaître dans l'ombre de la personne qu'ils combattaient.

Essouflé, Sora se pencha vers ses genoux pour reprendre tout doucement son souffle.

Cependant, le son d'une cavalcade qui se précipitait à vive allure derrière lui le fit se redresser brusquement pour se retourner et donner un violent coup de Keyblade en arrière.

Quelle ne fût pas son étrange surprise de croiser le regard bleu glacé et farouche d'un autre porteur de Keyblade, suivi de près par une jeune fille qui semblait elle aussi pouvoir manier celle-ci... ?

**Suite au prochain épisode...**

_Hoiz_ _: Salut les gens ! Donc, après reconsidération et experimentation de mes deux premières semaines de cours avec le nouveau planning du semestre 2 et demie (oui je suis à la fac et je m'en bas les steacks de le dire...), je vais changer mon planning de publication de fics, pour plus de simplicité. Je publierais donc toutes mes fics le samedi, et si une fois j'arrive pas le samedi, ce sera le dimanche. _

_Axel __: Voilà, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle soit plus régulière qu'avant..._

_Hoiz __: Hé ! J'ai fait des efforts..._

_Riku __: Ne t'en vante pas puisque tu écris souvent dans les cours où tu t'ennuies... C'est pas sérieux._

_Hoiz __: Vous êtes méchants ! Je vous boude !_

_Sora __: N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, si le cœur vous en dit..._


End file.
